Cigarette Kisses
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: Non-magic. Draco and Harry both attend Hogwarts High. Although they are in two different groups within the school there’s one thing that always brings them back together. Part 1 of 3. Pre-slash


Title- Cigarette Kisses

Summary- Non-magic. Draco and Harry both attend Hogwarts High. Although they are in two different groups within the school there's one thing that always brings them back together.

Disclaimer- Heh. Yeah, right

Authors Note- Part One of a three part series, to be posted as three separate oneshots

… … …

Though the clocks might say it was ten thirty in the morning, the sky and the sun seemed to think it was barely past dawn. It was a sunless, gloomy day. Though Harry was supposed to be in Math right now, the teacher was a substitute and he couldn't care less. He'd just be taking an extra long 'bathroom break'. Carefully looking to see if there were any teachers around, he slipped out of the building and headed over to the equipment sheds. If he rounded the corner, he'd be out of sight of the whole of the school.

But his hiding spot was already taken. He sighed, but it was a pretty popular spot. Harry had just expected it to be empty this early in the morning. "Hey, Malfoy."

The blond glanced over at him from where he was leaning against the shed. "Potter. Skipping out on class, too?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Sub, you know? _And_ she's boring." Malfoy laughed. He brought a cigarette Harry hadn't seen up to his lips and took a drag, smoke curling out from his nose like a dragon. The brunet watched interestedly. "You have another one of those?"

Malfoy nodded, holding the cigarette between his lips and digging in his pocket. Bringing out a pack, he shook it and offered one to Harry. Putting everything away, he took the fag from his lips and said, "I'm out of matches, though."

The brunet shrugged. "Put it back in your mouth and inhale." Curiously, the blond did so, the embers on the end flaring brightly. Harry put his between his lips and held both cigarettes, placing the ends together and inhaling himself. As he waited for his to catch, he looked up and caught Malfoy staring at him. He held the blondes eyes, not really sure what was going on but knowing that he was a little uncomfortable. He leaned back and braced his shoulder against the wall, cigarette lit, and inhaled sharply. He _really_ needed the nicotine now.

They were both leaning against the rough wood of the shed, inches away from each other, lazily finishing up their smokes. Malfoy's burned down first and he straightened, flicking the last of the ash off of the end then dropping the butt and grinding it out with his heel. The last of the smoke curled out of his nose and mouth as he spoke. "I've got to get back to Chem, Potter. See you around."

"Likewise, Malfoy. Thanks for the smoke."

"Not a problem."

Harry watched the blond turn and walk away, disappearing around the corner of the shed. He lifted a hand and ground the heel of his palm against his eye as he sighed sharply. What the _hell_ had just happened?

… … …

_Field trips are bloody awful_, thought Harry. First, you had to wake up much too early, be at school too early, eat bloody awful food, sit on a bus for hours with people you might like a ten in the morning but definitely not at seven, and then the best part. The 'guided tour' of whatever hellhole the school district decided students needed to see to complete their education. The only good part of it was that it was a day when he was _allowed _to skip class.

Harry stared at a painting of something that was probably supposed to resemble a person and ignored the droning of the guide and the muttering of the students. He really needed a cigarette. Edging to the back of the crowd he found his teacher and asked where the restrooms where. With that information and the added knowledge that his class would be in that room for at least another half hour, he darted outside.

Sunlight hit his face and he sighed. He might like castles in an abstract way but he couldn't imaging _living_ in one. Harry strolled around slowly, letting the sun soak into his skin and clothes. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his pack. When he shook it out, the brunet realized he only had the one left. Muttering a curse, he crumpled the pack up. There was at least four hours before he'd be able to buy another one. Yanking out his lighter, he lit the fag and inhaled gratefully, closing his eyes. He was _not _a people person.

Gravel crunched as someone walked toward him. Figuring it was probably a teacher, he opened his eyes and turned his head. When he saw it was Malfoy, he gave the blond a half smile. "Got tired of the droning as well?" he asked.

The blond smirked and edged closer to Harry. "Quite. Though, I do think that my class has the more interesting tour guide- he's been telling us about the executions that they used to do here."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Lovely. We've been learning about paintings that are supposed to look human but somehow don't manage."

Malfoy's laugh was surprised. "I- slightly- want to see that. But I know more about castles than I care too, at any rate. Have you got another fag?"

The brunet shook his head. "Nah. But I don't mind sharing, if you don't mind germs." He held the smoke out to the blond, who took it with a smile.

"Not at all."

They passed the fag back and forth as they stood in silence. Finally it was gone, and Harry stubbed it out against the wall. He blew out hard, watching the sun light up the smoke. He looked up to see Malfoy staring at him. "What?" he asked, curious.

The blond just shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. Although I think we should be getting back- our teachers probably believe we've gotten lost on the way back from the loo."

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement.

… … …

Dancing was fun. Twirling around the room with someone, both of you working together on a dance that had steps, was fun. He liked dancing like that. However, a hot sweaty gyrating mass of people bouncing up and down and pretending they had rhythm was _not_ fun. It was irritating and annoying. Harry slipped out of the crowded and loud hall with relief. He didn't like school dances for that very reason. And that was the reason he'd gone stag to this event- a girl would demand he be on the floor with her.

The brunet had escaped the noisy crush of people inside by sneaking outside, inhaling gratefully as the cool night air hit him. There was something so comforting about being outside by yourself in the _quiet_ when he'd just been surrounded by people. But, as much as the quiet was soothing him, Harry's irritation at everybody else in the world needed a cigarette.

Reaching into his pocket he went to pull one out, before realizing that he'd left the pack in his coat pocket earlier in the night. He cursed.

"What could cause that kind of language, hmm?"

Harry hung his head, smiling, before turning to see that Malfoy had crept up on him. "I forgot my cigarettes in my other coat." The brunet rolled his eyes. _Malfoy _would_ be the only person I'd want to hang out with right now. There's something comforting about him, too._

"Then it's a good thing I have mine." Malfoy pulled out a pack from his back pocket and stepped up to stand beside Harry, leaning on the stone balcony with him. He pulled out two cigarettes from one pocket and handed one to Harry, before reaching into his other pocket and pulling out a match book. When he opened it, though, there was only one match left. The blond chuckled a bit around the fag in his mouth.

"Come here- no, closer." He waited til Harry was pressed against his side, face right next to his own, before striking the match. Using one hand to hide the flame from the slight breeze, Malfoy lit first his, then Harry's. The brunet stepped away from the other boy and stretched, allowing the nicotine to work it's magic.

He watched as Malfoy shook the match, and dropped it, crushing it under the front of his shoe. He took another drag and said "Thanks."

A slow smile curved the blonds mouth as he replied. "My pleasure."

… … …

Graduation. He was _graduating_. As in moving on, going to university, getting a job and an apartment. Harry shook his head as he sat on the front steps of the school. He never actually believed he'd make it this far, what with all the detentions, cut classes, and his iffy homework record.

Laughing, he remembered the night before. It had been Senior Awards Night, and they'd gone around presenting people with fake plaques. He'd won "Most Likely To Own a Pub". One of his friends, Hermione, had gotten, "Most Likely To Read Every Book Ever Written", and Malfoy had gotten "Most Likely to Rule the World".

Harry shifted as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers, good mood gone as he realized it would be a long time before he saw any of these people again. Hermione was going to some fancy school in France, Boubatens or Beaubeatons or something along those lines. He was going to The States, having been accepting into New York University (which he'd applied to on a dare), and every one else was spread all over England and the Continent.

He brooded for a while, ignoring to constant come and go of people and of parents waiting for the ceremony to begin. Someone sat down next to him. Harry ignored them until they waved a lit cigarette in his face. Jerking back, he glanced to the side, ready to flay whoever had done that. But a grin slipped onto his face when he saw that familiar head of hair. Shaking his head he gratefully took the fag and inhaled deeply.

"I figured you could use that, given the look on your face." Malfoy said as he grinned back.

Harry grimaced and inhaled again. His gut was starting to twist from nerves. "Just trying to figure out what I'm doing with my life, really."

"You're a bit late for that, Potter." Malfoy said laconically as he took the smoke back and took a drag before continuing. "I mean, today _is_ graduation."

The brunet smiled, the playful banter helping to take his mind off of the rather imminent arrival of the Real World. Harry shook his head ruefull. "Ah, but when have deadlines ever meant anything to me?"

Malfoy laughed. "True, true. Here-" he handed Harry the rest of the cigarette and stood, brushing off his pant sand adjusting his robe. "Finish this, and then lets go. I cannot be late for this ceremony."

Harry snorted and stood, following the blond into the dim building. "Yes, Mr. _Valedictorian__**. **_Whatever you say."

… … …

_Okay. Hopefully you like, the second chapter will be out soon. Review my dears, please? You know I loves youoooooo!!!!!! _

_Muah!!_

_MannyWitch_


End file.
